


Wolves of Winterfell

by Amymel86



Series: The Wolves of Winterfell [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Animalistic, F/M, Halloween, Other such tags that I can't think of, Werewolves, Wolves, alpha omega, just humour me, on heat, primal, probably not the most original idea but oh well, smut is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: In honour of Halloween month I thought I'd try my hand at a werewolf themed short fic.I hope you like - there will be smut ;)





	1. An Alpha Presents

**Author's Note:**

> No smut in this first chapter but don't worry - it will come ;)

Ned was surprised when Robb hadn't got his Alpha mark - a kind of red blotch that appears like a birthmark. Maester Luwin had charted the stars and the Winterfell pack was meant to receive a new pack leader at the next full moon. The Maester searched nearly every inch of Robb's skin right up to the night of the full moon and there was nothing - hardly a blemish, save for the odd bruise earned in training.

"Maybe the stars are playing tricks on us" Ned said kindly to his old friend.

"Maybe....but I was certain" the Maester looked back at his charts and books "Or perhaps Robb is not destined to lead the pack" he mumbled to himself.

"Aye.... That could be it.... Although the lad will be disappointed" Ned conceded, staring at his clasped hands in his lap.

"Hmmm....as will you my Lord....how long have you been leader now? Twenty-six? Twenty-seven years?....I expect you were looking forward to giving up the reigns - as it were". The Maester looked kindly at Ned, who looked tired and run down.

"Indeed I was....it is time for new blood" Ned smiled.

"So if not Robb....who, if anyone, do you think will present"?

Ned shrugged before letting out a laboured sigh and rising from his chair. "I don't know, but perhaps we should keep an eye on the young ladies of breeding age, just to be sure". The Maester nodded before bidding his Lord goodbye.

********

The ladies of Winterfell that were of an age to be paired with their mates were not permitted on the full moon hunt - for their own safety. If an alpha presented in the pack, that would trigger the ladies' 'heat', which in turn could start a frenzied mating reaction throughout the whole pack. When in their wolf state, the pack members of Winterfell are unable to control themselves.

It had happened once before, Ned recalls, in the infancy of his pack rule. Ned hadn't yet chosen his mate, none of the ladies who went into heat smelt right to him. While he waited for other packs from around Westeros to send their eligible mate possibilities, the men went on many hunts. One hunt didn't end well.

Young Farah, the Cook's daughter was always spirited and strong, often breaking the rules and finding herself in difficult situations. None were as difficult and dangerous than when she snuck out from the safety of the castle walls to change and join the men hunting.

Ned remembers her body in the morning. Cold and covered in blood and bruises. She had been violated, she had been bitten, she had been killed. No one remembers their time as wolves clearly, only in flashes, like an incoherent dream.

Ned remembers her blood, the smell, the taste - he remembers biting Farah's scruff and a hind leg, she whimpered in pain. The noise still haunts him.

No one knew for sure who had raped and killed Farah, Ned suspects that nearly every male pack member had a part to play in the foulness that became of the sweet girl. Ned made sure Farah's body was buried in the Stark crypts - it was the least he could do.

********

{Sansa}

Sansa awoke on the morn following the full moon with an unfamiliar feeling - like she wanted to claw her own skin off. As she shifted restlessly in her bed, she realised she was wet and sticky between her thighs. She thought perhaps her moon blood had come early, but this would be very, very early, considering she'd only bled not much more than a week ago.

Still half asleep, Sansa reached down and into her smallclothes, bringing her fingers up, she saw no blood, just a clear, sticky fluid.

_I'm.....I'm on heat._

Sansa had never expected to go on heat. Robb was meant to present as the new pack leader and siblings just never effected each other the same way biologically.

_This.....this means that a new leader has presented!_

As she rose from bed, Sansa managed to ignore the uncomfortable feeling buzzing throughout her body - a sort of restlessness that made her itch.

Her maid, Gloria, knocked excitedly on the other side of the door.

"It's happened my Lady"! She squealed as she bustled into the room, carrying a bucket of hot water. Gloria was also of breeding age.

"I know" Sansa replied, a wide smile on her face as she sat at her dressing table, brushing out her hair. Gloria stopped all activity and stared at Sansa's reflection in the mirror.

"You....you feel it too"? She asked a little taken aback. Sansa nodded.

"It wasn't Robb..... I expect he'll be in a foul mood". She smirked.

"Oh.....oh that's a shame". Gloria's face fell a little - she'd always thought Robb Stark to be handsome and had mooned over him since she was old enough to start noticing boys. "Still....that's good news for you my Lady - you could be chosen by the alpha"! Sansa nodded enthusiastically - not being able to control her excitement.

"It feels strange doesn't it"? Sansa asked. Neither girl had experienced being on heat before as there hadn't been a new alpha since Sansa's father presented. They exchanged notes on the new sensations in their bodies before talk turned to the new leader - both girls giggled as they agreed that they hoped he'd be handsome, strong and kind.

Gloria was a sweet girl, Sansa mused. She had always wanted the best for Sansa and they were firm friends despite their differences in status. Sansa would be happy should Gloria be picked as the new alpha's mate.

After Gloria helped Sansa bathe and dress, she trotted gleefully through the hallway towards the Lord's study. Now knowing that an alpha had emerged, she was determined to find out who it was - the person most likely to be privy to that information was her father.

About to knock on the door, she stilled, her knuckles raised in the air.

"I'm happy for you son, you'll make a fantastic pack leader" came her father's voice, creeping through the small crack in the door left ajar.

Sansa held her breath.

_Son?....could just be a term of endearment._

"Thank you father" came the reply.

Sansa knew the voice instantly. It belonged to her bastard half brother, Jon.

_This.....this can't be right!? No, no, no! They have to have it wrong! He's my brother!_

"I've had a couple of reports of various maidens going into heat" Ned said. Sansa heard no reply from Jon. "Do you think your mate already resides within Winterfell Jon"?

"I....I don't know....this is all so strange.....I....I can smell the women....they smell sort of like salt and....and spice" Jon replied, confusion and embarrassment laced in his words. "But..." He continued "there's a sweet smell I keep catching about the castle.... I've never smelt it before.... A bit like honey and.....citrus fruits....but not".

"Aye.....that sounds about right....I think she must be close" Ned replied "it's a good thing Jon" Sansa heard the creak of her father's chair "it means we won't have to send ravens all over Westeros pleading for Lords to send us their maidens for you to sniff" Ned laughed.

With cheeks wet from her tears and her pulse pounding in her ears, Sansa ran back to her chambers where she locked herself in for the rest of the day. She refused to see anyone except Gloria - she pleaded with her friend not to tell anyone that she'd gone into heat.

_This is some cruel, sick trick! It can't be real! I'll.....I'll go to sleep and everything will be better tomorrow....I'll go back to normal and Jon can have his pick of the other girls - no one will know what my body did._

Sansa fell asleep fully clothed, her pillow wet from tears.


	2. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa tried to hide her 'condition'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys - thank you so much for all your love and comments!!! I do read every single one and try to reply to them all :)
> 
> Please let me know if you find any typos as I bashed this one out over one evening :)

"Jon's still not settled on anyone" Gloria said conversationally as she combed through Sansa's hair. "It's quite comical really....all the girls who wouldn't have batted an eyelid at him before, making sure they cross paths with him, try to stop him to make conversation - you've never seen so many girls watch the men in the training yard"! Gloria chuckled to herself. "He seems terribly embarrassed about it all bless him".

"Jon's always been more confident with a sword than with conversing with girls" Sansa mused, playing with the pleats in her skirt.

Sansa had told Gloria that she'd got it wrong, that she hadn't been on heat but was just feeling a little unwell that first day. She'd lied - things had only gotten worse. Sansa wasn't entirely sure if her maid had believed her, but there wasn't much she could do about that.

She tried and tried to steer their friendly conversations away from Jon but it was no use - he was all the whole castle was talking about. Sansa imagined that her bastard brother wouldn't be enjoying his new role in the limelight, after a lifetime of staying hidden in the shadows, should his presence offend anyone.

Sansa had a tiny notion of what that must have been like in the past five days. Since she found out that Jon would be the next pack leader, she'd avoided any situation where she might be in close proximity of a lot of people, particularly men.

Women could not detect the scent of each other on heat, but men knew - given the chance to get close enough. This had been fairly easy for her to avoid so far. She took to having her meals in her rooms and stuck to her feminine pursuits of needlework, floristry and other such things during the day. When she wasn't in the company solely of other women, she'd return to her chambers, trying not to dawdle in the halls.

Only once did she hear footsteps rapidly approaching behind her. Luckily, she reached an alcove that was hidden with a floor length tapestry. Sansa darted behind the embroidered scene of Winterfell covered in snow. Her heartbeat quickened as she heard the footsteps approach, pause and then pass her. She peeked out from her hiding place to see Jon's back disappearing at the end of the hall. Sansa involuntarily rubbed her thighs together at the sight of him - an action she later chastised herself for as she prayed to the Old Gods that Jon would find his mate soon so that her body would return to normality.

"Your Lady Mother's not pleased about the whole situation" Gloria continued as she began arranging Sansa's flaming locks into some intricate braided design.

"No....I don't suppose she is, everybody knows how she feels about Jon" Sansa commented "but no one gets a choice in this" she huffed, flattening her skirts with her palms.

Gloria paused her handiwork to regard Sansa's reflection in the mirror. Sansa could feel her gaze and it felt like she could practically hear the cogs in her friends head working hard.

"Has Jon scented you"? Sansa asked suddenly, trying to pull her friend from her current train of thought.

"Oh yes!.... It's a terribly awkward business for him - trying to get close enough to all the girls"! Gloria chuckled to herself at the memory. "I felt sorry for him and decided to try and make it easier by being direct - I just strode right up to him, tilted my head to the side and told him to just go ahead" Gloria gestured towards her neck as she mimicked her actions "he took a couple of sniffs, thanked me and scurried away - he looked mortified the poor man"! She giggled.

"Not you then"? Sansa asked with a shake of her head.

"No, I don't think so". Her maid confirmed. Sansa felt a little deflated as her hope for a quick and happy end to this fiasco was snuffed out.

"I think some maidens from other Northern packs are already on their way to try their luck" Gloria mumbled as she held some hair pins between her teeth before working them into the back of Sansa's head.

_Gods! Please let him find her soon! If we have to wait for people to travel it'll take forever! I can't live like this much longer!_

"How's Robb taking it"? Sansa asked as she winced a little at a pin scraping her scalp.

"Haven't you seen him"? Gloria asked, peeking up from behind Sansa's hair. Sansa shook her head in response, not willing to divulge that she'd been avoiding all men in the castle.

"Well, he seems alright, all things considered.........although, I heard that he practically dragged Jon to scent Jeyne to make sure she wasn't his mate.....I'm not sure he would be fine with the whole situation if it had turned out to be her". Gloria giggled.

Sansa wondered if this piece of gossip bothered Gloria - she obviously had eyes for Robb but he seemed rather uninterested.

"There! All done" the maid exclaimed as she took a step back and admired her own handiwork.

********

Sansa was on her way to one of her classes when she heard male voices approaching the next turn in the hall. With the hallways being so narrow, there would be no way that the men would be able to pass her at what Sansa considered a safe distance without detecting her 'condition'.

"Are you sure you're smelling your mate"?

_Father's voice._

"I don't know.....I've never smelt anything like it before.... I can't describe it accurately....it's....... Intoxicating".

_Jon. Oh no!_

Sansa's pulse quickened but she seemed to be frozen to the spot. The voices grew louder as the men approached.

"Well that does sound promising....how many young ladies have you ruled out so far"? Ned enquired.

"Well over half" Jon replied.

Sansa heard their footsteps come to a halt.

"What is it Jon"? Came her father's voice.

"It's....she's close....I can smell her....who uses these chambers"?

Sansa suddenly snapped out of her stupor and bolted in he opposite direction. She ran as fast as she could and didn't even stop to give various male servants a wide berth as she barrelled her way through the halls.

She wasn't entirely sure where her legs were taking her but all of a sudden, Sansa found herself in the courtyard, amongst a lot of hustle and bustle.

With her chest heaving from both fear and her physical exertion, she made her way towards a stable block she knew to be empty. Sansa tried to avoid all men in the courtyard as she moved but she did notice some of them turn their heads as she passed. She cursed under her breath.

Looking over her shoulder before she slipped into the abandoned stable, she saw Jon enter the courtyard from the same doorway she had, his face was flush - as if he had been involved in a chase.

Sansa wandered into one of the empty stalls and sat herself behind a small stack of straw bales. She hugged her knees and prayed once more for this all to be over.

Over the clatter and voices of the busy yard, she heard approaching footsteps.

"Hello"? Called Jon into the stable block. Sansa heard him inhale deeply a few times before he began to step slowly into the building. She hoped she was well hidden.

"Hello"? He tried once more. Sansa held her breath, her body tingled and her cunny practically called for attention. She wondered if all women on heat had this reaction around the alpha?

"Sansa"? Jon said in surprise as his head peered around the straw bales.

"What are you?.....who's here with you Sansa"? He asked as she stood. Sansa cleared her throat as Jon continued to scan the rest of the stable block, ignoring her.

"Uh...no...no-one" she stuttered, not able to come up with a convincing lie quick enough.

Jon looked back at her then and narrowed his eyes, obviously not believing her truth.

"Sansa..." he started

"Maybe someone was in here before me" she blurted, her hands beginning to tremble.

"Maybe" he mused, rubbing a hand over his beard. "Look.... If you were here with someone...a lady...please can you just tell her that I'll not harm her....she needn't be afraid...whoever she is".

Sansa nodded whilst looking at the floor.

"Please Sansa"! Jon moved too quickly for Sansa to react, he'd taken a large stride towards her to emphasise his plea. There was now less than an arms length between them. "You don't know how maddening it -".

All words stopped flowing from his mouth as he paused, rigid. Jon sniffed the air, then leant towards Sansa and sniffed again.

"Sansa.....why are you.....on heat"? He pulled back from her with wide eyes. Sansa was speechless - she'd been found out.

Jon opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again.

They stood there like that for quite some time, Jon trying to figure what was happening and Sansa pleading with her eyes for him to not go and shout from the ramparts that his sister was filthy and depraved.

The tension in the air between them fizzed and crackled and then, seemingly out of nowhere, Jon quickly closed the gap between them. Sansa yelped as he closed his eyes and pressed his nose to her temple, taking long inward drags of air through his nose. Jon did the same thing below her earlobe, in her hair and on her throat. Sansa whimpered and screwed her eyes shut tight.

Now that he was this close, she could smell him also, it was a heady scent of pine and musk, and it made her belly flip.

Jon brought his face back up to her temple, now scenting the other side of her face. Sansa couldn't help herself, she leant her head into him, nudging him as an affectionate cat does its master as a quiet needy whine left her throat.

Jon let out a growl in response. She'd never heard him emit that noise before and it made her aware of her arousal leaking down her thigh. He grabbed her waist and pulled her body flush with his, Jon's own arousal could be clearly felt pushed up against her leg. Large and hard. Sansa whimpered again.

Without warning, Jon snapped out of his lusty trance and stumbled backwards, away from her.

"How...how could this be?!....it's you....I've been smelling you all around winterfell"?!! Jon whispered in dismay, his eyes were wide and his body trembling.

"I....I don't know....I don't know why I'm like this....please don't tell anyone....please Jon"! Sansa's voice was heavy with fear.

"I need to speak to father" Jon said almost to himself, one hand running through his dishevelled inky locks.

"No Jon! Please"! Sansa almost yelled.

"But you......you smell.....good to me". He stuttered. Almost in shock at his own words.

It took Sansa a few beats to realise what he meant "good.....like a mate"? She asked shakily.

Jon nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You.....you must be mistaken Jon".

"But-"

"No....look....please.....this is wrong....it can't possibly be!....there must be someone else - have you scented all the possible ladies"? She said, grasping at a small bit of hope.

"No"

"Well then" Sansa said, trying to sound convincing "you must simply be mistaken...... But please, please Jon, don't tell anyone - don't tell father"! She looked at him with doe eyes.

Jon stared back at her for a while before fidgeting with his jerkin to hide the bulge in his breeches.

"Alright then" he said before giving her one last curious look and striding out of the stable block. 

 


	3. Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's 'condition' gets worse before it gets better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok - I said I was going to update my 'Just Viewing' fic but I've gotten a bit stuck with that one - so here - have another of these beauties instead!
> 
> THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!!

The days following the incident in the stable block were torturous for Sansa. Her sense of smell had heightened considerably and she could catch Jon's scent before she saw him about the castle - and he seemed to be everywhere.

Their eyes would lock, Jon's were full of fire, Sansa's full of fear. He had seemed to have kept his promise to keep her secret, and for that, she was grateful.

What scared her most was her body's reaction to his scent. She'd feel like her skin was on fire, like she needed to be doused with ice water. Sansa's silk smallclothes were constantly being ruined from her extreme state of arousal. She told herself that all the young ladies on heat were experiencing the same things around Jon - the thought only comforted her a little.

_This is still sick. My body is sick._

Three days after her talk with him, she developed an occasional tremor - her hands would shake of their own volition, causing Sansa to clasp them together wherever she went. She was unable to hide this new side effect from Gloria and feigned illness, by the fifth day she kept solely to her chambers.

Refusing a Maester, Sansa managed to convince her mother and maid that it was just rest that she needed.

It had only been one day, and she felt like she might turn utterly mad. Being locked up, unable to busy herself with her needlework due to her unsteady hands. She felt as though she could simultaneously run for miles or sleep for weeks.

However, Sansa was unable to find any sleep that night, tossing and turning like a restless sea. Suddenly, when the moon was full and high, she caught a scent that she knew all too well now.

_Pine and musk._

Sansa sat bolt upright in her bed, clutching the furs to her chest. She saw the flickering light of a candle through the gap at the bottom of her heavy chamber door. He was there. She knew it.

Waiting for what seemed to be an age, Sansa was frozen in place on her bed, staring at the light and strange shadows below her door with wide eyes. She wasn't quite sure whether she wanted Jon to knock, or leave. Her chest heaved, her hands trembled and she felt lightheaded.

Eventually, she heard retreating footsteps as the candlelight receded. Sansa sobbed into her pillow for the remainder of the night, cursing her wretched body.

*********

"My Lady" Gloria said, laying a concerned hand on Sansa's shoulder "are you sure I can't send for Maester Luwin?....you look exhausted". Sansa just shook her head with a small smile in response. Her throat felt harsh from her night of crying and she knew it would only serve to increase her Maid's concern should her voice be croaked and raspy.

Sansa knew that she wouldn't be able to avoid being looked over by the kindly man for her ails for much longer - and then he would know, he would know what her traitorous body was up to, he would know how violently it was reacting to her own close kin. He would know. And he would tell father and mother.

"He's ruled them all out now you know" Gloria said suddenly, as she was lacing Sansa's dress, pulling her from her thoughts as roughly as she pulled her dress ties.

"Apparently there's someone in the castle whose scent Jon  fancies, but he can't find her..... Your Lord Father suggested rounding up all those who he'd not scented already to find his mystery mate....there were about twenty-odd maidens gathered in the Great Hall for him to try....you should have seen it"!

Sansa's gut plunged. She waited for Gloria to finish her story.

"It was no good - not one of them was her - she must be in hiding" Gloria paused and looked over Sansa's shoulder at her face reflected in the full length mirror. The maids look was mostly unreadable but Sansa knew she was clutching to the fringes of a new, dangerous notion. After a while, she snapped out of it and returned to her lacing. "In fact, you should have seen the way he reacted to that sour little thing, Clara" she paused to chuckle "reared his head back like she smelt of rotten meat he did!...... Mind you, I wouldn't be surprised if she did - not one word that comes out of that girls mouth is anything but rotten"!

Once Gloria was finished, Sansa made a small squeak of approval and moved to her overstuffed armchair to pick up her needlework. She had no intention of doing any craft - although it would be a nice distraction if she could - Sansa just needed to send a hint to her maid that she was done. Done with her help and done with her company. She felt a tinge of regret as Gloria curtsied and left the room.

_She's my friend, I wish I could unburden myself to her - but I can't..... Not this sin._

Sansa filled her day with praying for redemption and an end to her suffering, as well as reading and gazing out of the window.

Watching the world of Winterfell carry on below her did not come without its sadnesses and perils. Sadness that she could not be amongst it all and had to stay hidden away by her shame, and the peril of the recurring presence of Jon down in the yard. Somehow, he would always know she was watching and would raise his face to her window to catch her eyes.

Jon's features looked as tortured as Sansa felt. There was pleading in his eyes and unspoken words around his mouth. It caused an ache in her heart and belly.

Twice throughout the day she caught his scent from the other side of the door. Both times he lingered, both times he retreated without knocking. The second time Sansa had moved to be standing directly in front of the thick wood that separated them, she reached out and placed a palm flat on the rough texture. Her heart pounded in her chest, and as she felt his presence fade, she let out an involuntary hungry whine.

_Perhaps I should see the Maester after all? Perhaps there is an explanation? A cure?.... If....if I begged him sweetly, he would not tell Mother and Father.... Would he?_

That night Jon came to her door once more with candlelight in hand. Sansa very almost launched herself from the bed to yank open the door.

_And then what Sansa? Talk to him? What do you have to say?_

Her mind wandered to the stables, to the way he grabbed her waist and his hard body pulled flush against hers.

_What would you do Sansa? Kiss him? Kiss Jon?.......touch him?_

Sansa's veins filled with lust and shame as she resigned herself to another sleepless night of too much thought and self chastisement.

She must have drifted into some kind of sleep however, because she could feel herself numb with a dream. A dream of being changed into her wolf form, running and hunting.

She was chasing some prey, something large - a boar or a deer. She could already taste the blood and meat as her paws thundered along behind the animal.

Sansa was suddenly aware that she was not the only wolf on the chase of this mighty feast. She turned to see the large impressive white figure of Jon in wolf form.

_Of course he would be alpha - look at him._

He did not overtake her, as she knew he could, his legs being better muscled than hers, and well exercised. He was allowing her this kill and it spurred her on. She was hungry. Hungrier than she had ever been before, and yet she knew she could devour ten of the large beasts that fled them and still not be sated.

_This hunger is different._

She gained on the animal and was about to take a final leap that would result in her landing upon the beast, allowing her to sink her teeth into its flesh.

None of that happened however - she was woken quite suddenly by the undeniable presence of her alpha. Not in her dream but now on the inside of the chamber door he'd been contemplating for the past day, and standing beside her bed.

She startled and sat upright, scooting herself up the bed quickly.

"Jon"!

He held out his hands, palms facing outwards in a surrendering fashion. Sansa noted he was still fully clothed and had likely not retired yet - even at this hour.

"Sansa" Jon breathed. "It's alright.... I'll....I'll not harm you".

Even though she knew it to be true deep down - Jon had always been kind and gentle in nature, even when her own behaviour towards him had been lacking in those qualities - she couldn't help notice a change in him. Desperation. That was a dangerous aspect for a man to hold.

So why did it thrill her?

"Why are you here Jon?..... This.....this is improper" she squeaked. Her words trying to push him away, but her body undeniably wanted him closer - Sansa's chest rose and fell rapidly as her eyes roamed his figure. She didn't even want to think about how she was dripping from arousal at his proximity.

_Sick, sick body._

Jon snaked a hand through his hair. He looked positively wrung out and wild from exhaustion. "I know....I know it is and I'm sorry but......Sansa please....this is.....this is agony........I......don't know how or why this has happened but.....it's you....you're....."

"I can't be....Jon, I just can't be" Sansa whispered, shaking her head "this isn't right".

Jon took a long inhale before speaking. "Do you feel nothing?.....is there no change for you"? He knitted his brows, pain and confusion clear on his face. Sansa looked away and clutched her furs tighter to her body. She couldn't lie, not to him, not when he looked as tortured as she felt.

"You know I've scented all the ladies in Winterfell don't you? None of them, not one, can compare to you.....how you make me feel".

They stared at each other with matching distressed expressions.

"What of the ladies travelling from other packs....your mate could be among them". Sansa said with a shaky voice.

Jon shook his head to himself before hanging it low in slight defeat. "Possibly Sansa.......but I don't think so". He said to the floor before looking up at her through his lashes.

"They'll think us sinful and vile" Sansa whispered to her furs.

"What do you think us"?

"I......I......I'm not sure - it has to be wrong....doesn't it"?

"Maybe.....so you feel it too"? Jon asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Sansa could only nod in response. Jon let out a long exhale, seemingly comforted that he was not alone in his torture.

After a long while of silence and sharp, crackling energy, Jon gave in and pleaded for what he wanted. "Sansa....I know it's improper and I shouldn't even be here, let alone about to ask you this, but....can I....can I hold you?.....please"? He held his breath, awaiting her answer.

"I'm not sure if that would serve to be a comfort or an anguish Jon". Sansa said honestly. He didn't respond.

After a while of contemplation, Sansa conceded and gave him a nod, before turning down the furs and lying on her side, facing away from him.

She felt the bed dip at his weight as he moved close to her back. His breathing was uneven and jagged as he pressed his front to her and placed a slightly shaking hand on her hip. "Is....is this alright"? The baritone of his voice vibrated against her as his breath whispered against the short downy hairs on the her neck, causing Sansa to shiver involuntarily. She couldn't answer with spoken word and just nodded instead. They lay there for quite sometime, no sound except the crackling of the fire in the hearth and their combined excited breathing. Sansa tried to ignore his hardened bulge against the curve of her rear as well as her own wetness between her thighs.

"Can I touch your hair"? Came Jon's sudden question. Sansa nodded once more. His hand left her hip and began stroking her loose locks, combing his fingers through the lengths of silky strands. The pads of his fingertips brushing against her scalp at each new stroke was enough to cause a small sigh escape her lips. Sansa felt Jon gather a handful of her hair and bring it to his face to inhale her scent.

"I've always thought you were pretty Sansa....before....all of this" he said.

Sansa wasn't sure how to respond. She'd been called pretty all her life, by many different people - so why did Jon's declaration make her heart flip?

"Thank you....Jon".

*********

Neither of them got much sleep that night, both feeling the fizzing energy coursing through their bodies as Jon gently kneaded her hip with his hand and nuzzled her hair and neck as Sansa continued to sigh and occasionally wriggle against him. Sansa was both relieved and disappointed that he hadn't tried to kiss or touch her more.

He'd left Sansa's chambers before Gloria came to wake her and despite the lack of sleep, she'd felt better than she had since coming on heat. Her tremors had stopped and she could keep her fidgeting under control. She felt well enough to escape the prison of her room for a short while.

The first of the maidens travelling to Winterfell arrived that day and Sansa was surprised that when the thought of Jon finding his mate among them arose, she felt fear and not relief.

********

Jon visited her again during the night, she half expected it, but she didn't expect the giddy feeling she had when he told her that none of the new arrivals that day had smelt as good to him as she did.

He asked to hold her again and they got into the now familiar position, with Jon pushed up against her back.

She liked the feel of the rise and fall of his breathing as well as the undeniable warmth radiating from him.

"How does it feel?...to be on heat, I mean"? Jon asked behind her ear.

"Um....well....I feel....restless and....hot....I can't help but shake a little sometimes and.....and I can smell you about the castle....it...it makes it very hard to concentrate".

Jon considered her answer before responding "is.....is there anything else"?

Sansa knew what he was referring to. She knew that all the men would have been teasing him about how, now he was alpha, he'd just need to look at a girl to soak her underthings.

"Jon! Are you asking what I think you're asking"? She said, not sure if she was more shocked or amused.

"Erm..."

"Jon"! She nudged backwards with her shoulder.

"Sorry! Sorry..... I just.....I get told a lot of things and.....I was....curious" he fumbled.

Sansa stayed silent for a while. She could feel the fast thump of his heart against her back, even through his shirt and leather jerkin.

"Yes" she finally said in a small breathy voice "all the time". Jon flexed the hand on her hip, his grasp now a lot tighter, he pushed his groin against her as a low growl left his throat that made Sansa squirm.

The majority of the night fell by much like the previous with Jon nuzzling into her and taking deep breaths of her scent. Sansa drifted in and out of sleep.

She awoke sometime before dawn to Jon growling at the nape of her neck, she felt a tug of the neckline of her shift as she realised he was holding it between his teeth. Jon was slowly rubbing his hardened cock against her as his hand was at her thigh, bunching the fabric and gripping it tightly.

Sansa was shocked but her body wanted more, so she arched her back and pressed her rear back into him. Jon stilled.

His growls ceased and he released her shift from his bite.

"Shit" she heard him mutter to himself. Sansa felt the mattress move as he alighted her bed and hastily retreated out of the door.

More arrivals would come to Winterfell today hoping to be Jon's mate. She wondered if this would be the last time he would embrace her through the night.

 

 


	4. Hiding - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this 'I'm just going to do a little 2 or 3 chapter fic' thing has gotten out of hand....this isn't the last chapter!
> 
> Quick warning - there is ingestion of animal blood in the chapter - just in case any of you might feel uncomfortable at that.

The highborn ladies and more affluent merchants daughters from Castle Cerwyn and surrounding areas arrived earlier in the day than had been expected. Sansa watched the action play out in the courtyard from her window.

Some ladies rode but Sansa's eyes were drawn to the wheelhouse, where three young women alighted and began taking in their surroundings.

_Sizing up their potential new home I expect._

She watched the three point at various things of interest and whisper to each other behind their hands. From what she could see, all three looked very pretty, although a little ridiculous as they shrieked that their fine clothes were starting to get muddied from the recent rain. Sansa frowned.

_Do I look that undignified when I make a fuss?_

Jon and the majority of the men had gone out on a hunt this morning in the Wolfswood and we're still not back. The traveling party were probably wise enough to avoid journeying through hunting grounds with so many women - even if they were not on heat yet. Sansa's father had told her the sad story of the cook's daughter, although she thought he probably left out some of the more gory details.

Sansa's thoughts turned wicked when she thought of the pretty carriage riders' finery being torn to shreds by snarling teeth and sharp claws. She tried and failed at stopping the grin from forming on her lips.

Scanning the people down below Sansa only counted three men - a number that could easily be avoided.

As she bobbed and weaved through the new arrivals, giving all males a wide berth, she saw her mother talking with the finely dressed highborn girls. Arya was with her and looking like she would prefer to be anywhere else. She was scuffling her boot in the mud and accidentally kicked a little more dirt up onto one of the girls skirts.

The girl in question had golden blonde hair that tumbled past her shoulders in loose curls, right down to the small of her back. Sansa thought she looked to be the prettiest of the three - or any other girl currently in Winterfell in fact. She felt a spiky coil tighten low in her belly as she regarded the fair maiden's clear skin, rosy lips and sparkling deep brown eyes.

"And here is my eldest daughter, Sansa" she heard her mother say as she noticed she had her arm out, motioning for Sansa to join the group.

"Lovely to meet you" the blonde girl said before bobbing up and down, her two brunette companions copying her movements. Arya rolled her eyes, Sansa nodded.

"Sansa, this is Eliza, Cara and Bethany - cousins of Lord Cerwyn" her mother informed.

Sansa inclined her head and semi-curtsied for the ladies. Now that she was closer, she guessed that the blonde, Eliza, must only be a couple of years older than herself.

_Jon's age._

"You must be so proud of your brother" Eliza said to both Sansa and Arya, her eyes sparkling as she tried and failed to retain eye contact - instead Sansa noticed her scanning the towers of the castle and the rest of the courtyard.

"HALF-brother" Sansa's mother interjected. "Yes, he's done quite well for himself....considering" she concluded, now looking away, trying to give off the distinct message that she would not like to discuss the new Alpha.

"Are you lot going to get all moon-eyed at Jon too"? Arya piped up beside Sansa.

"Arya"! Catelyn exclaimed with a look that could split granite.

"What?!.....all the girls act really weird around him now when they wouldn't have given two hoots about him before he became the 'Alpha'"! Arya pulled a ridiculous face at Jon's new title.

_Would I have given 'two hoots' about him?.....before?_

"Arya! Enough!....come with me young lady" their Mother's Tully blue eyes flashing dangerously at the youngest Stark girl "please excuse us Ladies" she nods to the visitors and grabs Arya by her upper arm and drags her back into the castle.

The ladies all turn to Sansa "what's it like? Being on heat"? One of the brunettes asks in hushed tone.

"Um....I....I wouldn't know" Sansa blushed through her lie.

Eliza knocked her shoulder into her friend "of course she wouldn't know Cara - the Alpha is her brother"! She said dismissively.

"But...but I hear it's unbearable" Sansa interjected.

"Oh?.... How so"? The blonde asked as all three sets of eyes were on Sansa now.

"Ah...well....my friends and maids tell me that they don't feel right in their own skin... That they want to scratch at their entire body to rid them of the uncomfortable feeling" she exaggerated slightly. "There's also talks of it turning you mad" all three girls took in a sharp breath "oh.....and you're constantly ruining your clothes" Sansa added a little mischievously.

"Wha-" Eliza started, no doubt wanting to know exactly what Sansa meant by her last piece of information.

Her question was cut off by the reopening of the gates as the men piled in, back from the hunt.

_Oh no!_

Sansa whipped round and began making her way back to the doorway she came from without a single word to Eliza and her friends. Before she could reach the safety of the castle, two men who had not gone to hunt, the butcher and his young apprentice, came to hold a conversation - blocking Sansa from her safe haven.

Sansa twirled round to survey her options. The hunters were coming into the courtyard quickly now, some had torn clothing and all of them were stained with the blood of their kills.

_The stables!_

Sansa picked up her skirts and scurried in a rather unladylike sprint towards the abandoned stables that Jon had found her in.  
Once there, she couldn't help but peek through a pane-less window at the hunting party's arrival.

Sansa's eyes caught sight of Jon immediately. He was walking with Robb, deep in animated jovial conversation, both of their faces featured blood stains from their obviously successful hunt. Sansa had not been on a hunt for at least a year now - it wasn't a necessary part of their lives and her Lady Mother had convinced her that it was more of a masculine pursuit.

She felt a surge of energy thrum about her limbs as she licked her lips, remembering the last kill she'd made - a doe deer - she'd brought it down by herself and had been quite proud after a lifetime of squirrels and rabbits.

_I wonder what Jon caught?_

Her attention shifted to Eliza, Cara and Bethany. There was no doubt that they had identified Jon as the Alpha straight away. Their stares were longing as all three seemed to either be smoothing out their clothing, pinching their cheeks or playing with their hair. Sansa noticed the slight flush rising from Eliza's chest, up to her cheeks. Her breathing seemed to be more shallow also, causing the tops of her bosom to swell and fall against the strain of her corset.

_She's going into heat._

The others were less obvious but Sansa had no doubt that their now fidgeting bodies were not due to their long journey. She watched as the three girls made their way towards Jon to make their introduction.

Sansa was slighty amused when she witnessed Eliza practically push Cara aside so that she was standing closest to her intended target. Jon looked uncomfortable - as he always did around girls - but not as much as Sansa had expected. He smiled at the new arrivals and inclined his head in welcome. She could not hear what was being said but Sansa imagined that the group had gotten introductions out of the way and now Robb or Jon (most likely Robb) was enquiring about their journey. The girls would then ask about the men's hunt. This is how Sansa played out the conversation in her head.

She frowned to herself when she caught sight of Jon ever so slightly leaning towards Eliza. She realised that he was trying to scent her in an non-obvious fashion. Sansa watched as Eliza seemed to giggle girlishly at something Jon had said, she held onto his bicep as if she needed stability from the force of her laughter. Sansa bit down hard on her tongue as a curious anger bubbled in her chest.

Much to Sansa's dismay, she witnessed Jon's smile widening. He shifted on his feet and positioned himself even closer to the giggly blonde. Sansa's hands clenched into fists and her fingernails bit into the flesh of her palms.

_This is it. He's found his mate. It's her._

She felt her heart sink at the prospect.

_Gods Sansa! Stop this! He was never going to choose you! He couldn't! You're his sister for heavens sake! This is for the best._

As her inner turmoil continued she found that she was incapable of looking away, even though she desperately wanted to. Sansa watched on as Eliza flirtatiously moved a hand up to Jon's face, moving her thumb over some of the blood stain on his cheek. Jon's expression changed slightly - a new emotion added to his features - confusion? Eliza hadn't seemed to notice and carried on with her flirtations.

After a while of watching, Sansa could take no more and sunk down to the floor. Back to the wall, her knees drawn up and pressed against her chest.

_Why am I feeling this way? I shouldn't be feeling this way.... I should be happy.... It's what I wanted....isn't it?..... I will miss his night embraces._

She stayed in that position for some time, eyes cast downwards while her fingers fiddled with a bit of straw, her mind lost to unintelligible thought as she waited for the courtyard to clear meaning she could bolt back to the safety of her chambers.

_Pine and musk._

Sansa didn't need the sound of his boots scuffing along the stone to confirm that Jon was approaching her.

"There you are" he said happily. Sansa glanced up and as if sensing the confusing sorrow that had planted itself in her chest his face fell as he reached to help her to her feet.

"Are you alright Sansa? What's happened"?

"Nothing" she shrugged "I...I was in the courtyard when your hunting party returned. I can't be around men...they'll know".

Jon nodded, his warm eyes skimming her up and down. He took in a breath and was about to speak before Sansa interrupted.

"I was talking with Eliza, Lord Cerwyn's cousin" she said quickly "she is very beautiful, is she not"? Sansa studied Jon for his reaction.

"Aye" he affirmed after a short pause "she is fair upon the eyes....although I was distracted at the time so could not really comment my Lady".

"And to what were you distracted by Jon"? Sansa crossed her arms over her chest

_By her heaving bosom no doubt._

Jon sensed her bristling demeanour. His brow furrowed in confusion "by you Sansa.....I...could smell you all about the yard".

It was the turn of Sansa's face to wear her confusion "but I saw you....I saw you talking with her - with Eliza...you seemed to like her well enough". Her last few words escaped her in a small huffy breath as she scowled at the stone floor.

Jon's eyes flitted about her face "I...I thought...at first I mean...I thought that the scent might be coming from her....but when she....well she...touched my face...".

"I saw" Sansa barked, still not meeting Jon's eyes.

"Well... When she did that, I knew it wasn't her - she smelt like the rest of them...I knew you must have been close by".

A wave of perplexing relief threatened to wash over Sansa at Jon's words. She raised her face to see the truth in his statements and was met by an undeniable hunger surfacing across his features - a hunger for her. Sansa allowed the relief to crash, drowning in the confusing feeling. Why does she feel this way?

"Sansa.....were you....were you....jealous"? Jon asked with hope and a small amount of amusement.

Sansa felt her cheeks begin to heat and decided that she needed a change of subject. Jon shifted on his feet as his tongue swiped across his bottom lip. Her eyes were drawn to his mouth. Sansa felt a stickiness creep a little way down her thigh.

"What did you catch"? Sansa spluttered, now concentrating on the smear of blood on Jon's cheek and chin "....on your hunt...what did you kill"?

"An elk" he said cooly after taking a deep breath.

"Oh.....I've....I've never tasted elk before.....not, not on a hunt I mean" Sansa's eyes couldn't leave the evidence of Jon's kill.

She wasn't sure what compelled her to do it, but she bridged the gap between their bodies with two fast strides. Sansa leant up and into Jon, placing one hand to his chest as she began scenting the blood on the side of Jon's mouth and in his stubble.

Jon tensed and closed his eyes, allowing Sansa to graze the tip of her nose along his skin. He clenched and I unclenched his fists at his side, as if trying desperately not to launch himself upon her.

With his scent enveloping her, Sansa felt bold and swiped a delicate tongue across the blood at the corner of his mouth, barely touching his lips.

Before she had a chance to savour the earthy iron taste on her tongue, Jon had claimed her mouth with his own, forcing her to try the very same flavour from a different source.

In turn, Jon was tasting her, his tongue trying to reach every last morsel of her like she was a delicacy and he a man starved. She should have stopped him, she should have pulled away from his tight embrace but instead she let out a low satisfied noise into his mouth as her fingers found their way to tangle in his hair.

Jon began walking her backwards until Sansa felt herself being pushed against the cold stone wall. She gasped at the sudden chill, releasing Jon's mouth. He wasted no time in moving to taste more of her, licking and nipping down her neck to her throat and collarbone.

"We.....we shouldn't" Sansa whispered. Jon responded by taking a long sweep of his warm tongue up the side of her neck to her ear, gently dragging his teeth over her lobe.

"Do you WANT me to stop Sansa"? Jon growled quietly in her ear, causing goosebumps to prickle all the way down her spine.

Sansa shook her head. "No" she whispered "no, I don't want you to stop".

With that Jon continued his attentions down her body, licking and nipping and taking in more of her scent. A hungry whine escaped Sansa when he swiped his tongue over the curve of her breast as it peeked out from the top of her corset. Jon's closed eyes flashed open and sought her own. She wondered if he was gathering information about her? What she liked, where and how she wanted to be touched? Sansa wasn't sure that she knew the answers herself.

Jon's hands roughly tugged at her corset, freeing her hardened teats from their confines. He groaned, his face so engrossed in taking in the sight of her breasts that Sansa might have chuckled if she weren't so aroused.

"Someone might find us" she breathed but her worries were quickly swept away and forgotten as soon as Jon latched his warm wet mouth over one of her teats and began palming the other. Her head rolled back against the hard stone wall.

Sansa felt Jon's free hand try to gather up her skirts and in a move that felt extremely wanton, she decided to help him, bunching the layers of fabric so that he'd have access to her.

His fingers found her instantly. Jon gasped as his hand met her soaked silk underthings.

"Gods"! He panted "you're...you're so wet Sansa"! If Jon's eyes weren't lust filled before, they were now. He gulped as his fingers carried on exploring.

Sansa closed her eyes, his intense gaze was too much while he was doing THAT with his fingers. She felt him nuzzle at her neck and jaw.

"Did I do that to you sweet girl"? He whispered into her skin "are you wet for me"?

".......yes....for you Jon" she said shakily as her eyes were tightly shut, one hand gripping her bunched skirts at her waist, the other holding onto his shoulder. Sansa began grinding her cunny against his hand.

_What am I doing?! What am I doing?!_

Jon dropped to his knees quickly, causing Sansa to take a sharp breath at the sudden loss of his heat pressed up against her.

She yelped as she felt Jon's tongue run up her thigh, chasing her slickness. Her legs trembled slightly. Jon smoothed his hands around her thighs, encouraging her to lift one knee over his shoulder as he grasped onto her rear and his warm mouth began exploring the soaked silk.

"Oh Jon"! Sansa sighed "Jon...that feels...that feels...." she couldn't find the words to describe the incredible sensation. Jon growled into her. Sansa shuddered.

"Sansa?..........Sansa?....." They both heard someone call from outside the stable block.

In a fit of shock, Sansa dropped her skirts over Jon's head and tried to quickly pull her corset back up to cover her breasts.

"There you are"! Arya appeared around the open doorway "I've been looking for you everywhere... What you doing in here"?

Sansa wobbled slightly as one of her legs was still propped up over Jon's shoulders. She prayed that the many layers of fabric were hiding him. Jon was still crouched at her cunny, clutching her arse and pressing his face against her thigh. She felt his breath tickle her skin and knew he was saying a silent prayer to stay unnoticed under her skirts as well.

"I....umm...." Sansa stuttered.

"Why have you got blood on your face and neck"? Arya asked, looking confused.

Sansa reached a tentative hand up to her mouth and neck, realising that evidence of Jon's kill had transferred to her own skin.

"I....ah....I had a nosebleed" she said quickly as she tried to smear some of the blood up to her nose to make her lie seem more convincing. "I came in here to try and sort myself out so...so I wouldn't embarrass myself in the courtyard".

Arya's eyes scanned Sansa's face. She felt Jon's grip tighten under her skirts.

After a tense few moments, Arya's face broke into a smile as she shook her head "you're so weird Sansa...it's only a nosebleed!... Gods! What's the matter? Is a little blood not ladylike"? She teased, her hands on her hips.

Sansa wanted to end this conversation as quickly as possible "why are you looking for me Arya"? She asked in a haughty manner, crossing her arms - trying to seem as 'Sansa' and unflustered as possible.

"Mother sent me...she wants you to help her with some sewing rubbish" Ayra replied "you'd better hurry" she said, turning to leave "she's in a rotten mood today" she called behind her as she skipped away from the stables.

Sansa suddenly felt like she could breath again as she took a large gulp of air and clutched at her chest. She felt Jon begin to kiss her through her smallclothes.

"Jon"! She yelled, removing her leg from his shoulder and nudging him forcefully with her knee until he tumbled out from beneath her skirts. He lay on the stone floor on his back, grinning up at her.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok - so I'm by all means clueless about the northern houses! If, the more knowledgable of you feel that a cousin of the Cerwyn family wouldn't be a viable choice for my Eliza character then I do apologise!


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Apologies that this took soooo long!! I kept writing it and re-writing it! Still not 100% happy with it but can't put my finger on why.... so I really really hope you enjoy it! (Fingers crossed) :)

As Jon paced back and forth in his chambers his entire body seemed consumed with charred desire. He had to wait. He knew this, but waiting was difficult when he now thought Sansa was no longer fighting against what he already knew to be fact.

Ever since the small, plum coloured Alpha mark, no bigger than a coin formed on his lower back, his body had chosen her. It didn't take long for his mind and heart to follow.

He didn't understand how it came to pass. It shouldn't have. This slip...this mistake in his nature, but it had. Perhaps he had always regarded her differently? Never as familial as his other siblings?

He had always thought her beautiful. He knew that to be true.... But maddeningly so? He wasn't so sure.

All the more surprise then when he'd scented her that first time in the stables and he'd almost instantly put aside any doubts that she should be his mate. The only issue was how?

Jon had thought to seek out his father and explain the predicament but Sansa had begged so sweetly for him not to, that he'd found it hard to betray her. After he'd found that she felt something too, that she wanted him too, well.... He'd had one thing and one thing only on his mind. Making her his.

The nights he'd shared in her bed had been torturous so far. To feel her warm against him, to drown in her scent - it was enough to turn him insane and give him sweet relief at the same time. Jon couldn't remember wanting anything as much in his entire life as much as he now wanted Sansa Stark - mind, body and soul. He felt a need to consume her, to worship her and to have her always.

He wondered if it was the same for every new pack leader once they found their mate. If the mere thought of them made their mouths water as Sansa did Jon's.

At first she'd denied it - said he was mistaken, made him promise to carry on scenting all the other women....but Jon knew - she was the one, he just needed to give her time to realise it too. And now, it seemed she did.

Sansa had taken her evening meal in her chambers that day. Jon hadn't seen her since the stables where Arya nearly walked in on him tasting her sweet cunt through her underclothes. He could still smell her on him.

And now he was waiting - rather impatiently - for a decent hour in which he could visit her in her chambers tonight.

*******

{SANSA}

The anticipation of when Jon was to arrive was agony. Sansa wasn't even sure if she wanted him to visit her tonight at all, but then she remembered the feel of him pressed against her, the low rumbling growls that came from his chest, how his fingers felt as they explored her and how his warm mouth felt on her thigh and over her smallclothes. No, she wanted him to come to her - she wanted that exhilarating feeling again.

_But Ayra almost found us._

Sansa was suddenly consumed with stinging dread and worry, her thoughts were once again muddled.

_Why? My brother.... half brother.... why did this have to happen?_

She was brought from her thoughts when she heard her chamber door close. Sitting up, the furs fell from her chest to pool at her waist. Sansa shivered and she felt her body pinprick with gooseflesh that had nothing to do with the slight chill in the air. She saw Jon eye her in a predatory fashion as he almost seemed to stalk towards her bed.

_I want this. I want him...... no... no - I shouldn't... this isn't right!_

Sansa shook her head to dispel her conflicted thoughts.

"Hel... hello Jon" she said to him nervously.

"Lady Sansa" he nodded in reply, his demeanour not losing the dangerous edge to it. He seemed to be consumed by energy that buzzed and crackled in the air between them. Sansa felt a rush of vulnerability flow through her. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling - much akin to the sensation of excitement and trepidation one feels just as they are about to leap into a body of water from up high. Sansa had not done such a thing for so many years... but she felt the urge to now.

"Jon we need to talk about this" she heard herself saying. Jon looked a little crestfallen but nodded in agreement. His simmering energy ebbing away ever so slightly.

He sighed and slowly came to sit on her bed, forcing himself to look away from her and focus on the stone floor.

"Jon I....I..." words failed Sansa. She knew what she wanted to say - that they can't possibly go on as they had... that perhaps she should leave Winterfell, and ask to visit with her Uncle in the Riverlands or her Aunt in the Vale. That this would give him a chance to find his true mate and once he had chosen and settled with her, she could return, no longer being on heat and to not be such a distraction to him.

Jon's proximity caused his scent to intensify forcing Sansa to take a long drag of air through her nose, her eyelids fluttering closed. She felt her body temperature rise, her breathing rapidly increase and the arousal between her legs become uncomfortable.

Sansa's next movements seemed to occur without her consent, as she launched herself from under the furs and found herself to be seated on Jon's lap, her bent legs falling either side of him as she kissed him ferociously. Jon didn't waste any time in returning her attentions and grabbed at her buttocks, pulling her centre more directly over his swollen manhood.

They were both groaning with pleasure and relief as Sansa started grinding on top of him. She wasn't aware that she was capable of such lewd noises as she began pawing at his clothing, frantic hands searching for lacings and buckles.

Jon managed to break his lips from hers "I thought you wanted to talk"? He panted into her collarbone.

"I can't.... I can't...." She crooned as her hands continued to paw at his body and hair while her hips kept up their rhythm "I want....I....I NEED....". Sansa huffed and whined before pushing hard at Jon's chest, causing the top half of his body to fall flat against Sansa's bed, his legs still over the edge and Sansa still rubbing herself on him.

_You're sick... what are you doing?!_

"We can't do this Jon....we have to stop" she whimpered with her eyes closed, face pointed up to the ceiling, all the while her pelvis still rocking as she enjoyed the friction on her cunny.

Jon's hands came to her hips, neither urging her to stop nor carry on. "Then stop Sansa" he whispered painfully.

She didn't. She couldn't. "Stop me....please Jon" Sansa pleaded.

Sansa yelped as Jon flipped them both abruptly, with him now laying on top of her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms into the furs above her head.

"What if I don't want to stop you Sansa"? He growled "...I....I NEED this too... I feel that if I don't have you then I'll go up in flames". His face was inches from hers. Sansa could feel his breath hot on her skin as he panted above her, his pleading eyes trying to reach something deep within.

"But it's wrong" was all she could say, the words escaping her lips like autumn leaves being whisked off of their branches by a gust of wind.

Jon licked his lips, his eyes flitting between each of Sansa's sapphire blue orbs. She wondered if hers looked as pained as his did.

"What if....what if we don't...mate.... but if we do other things"? Jon's tongue swiped across his lips once more.

Sansa whined at the sudden memory of Jon's mouth on her. She couldn't help but buck her hips up into his causing Jon's eyes to flutter closed as he tried to compose himself. They were both deep in anguish, both trying to deny their body's primal desires. Jon seemed to lose some of his personal battle - With his eyes still firmly closed, he began rocking his pelvis into hers causing them both to groan with hunger.

"What other things"? Sansa asked in a whimper. She liked the way he pressed his cock against her, rubbing tightly against her cunny. She could feel the swell of him, that he was fairly large.

_Oh gods it would feel good to have him fill me.....have him move inside me....STOP SANSA! STOP THESE FILTHY WHORISH THOUGHTS!_

"Like what I was about to do to you back at the stables" Jon answered, his eyes still closed.

"Yes....yes....please Jon" she pleaded, her limb suddenly feeling both weak and loaded with energy.

_Anything that might quench this unbearable thirst!_

Jon wasted no time in dropping to his knees at the side of the bed and grasping her hips, yanking her towards him forcefully. Reaching up her shift to rid her of her smallclothes. Sansa gasped at his eagerness. She felt like her heart was going to pound its way out of her rib cage.

There was no teasing on his part this time, no tasting her through her clothes and as far as she could tell, he did not stop to view her most private area as it was bared to him. Jon buried his face between her legs and began lapping at her womanhood. He groaned into her, the noise muffled by her own sensitive flesh. Sansa's legs fell to the side, opening herself up to him even more. Her calves and feet resting on Jon's shoulders and back as he knelt there feasting on her ferociously.

The noises that filled her room were obscene. Wet, lapping noises accompanied by Jon's appreciative groans and Sansa's fevered cries. It truly felt as if he was devouring her cunt and it felt wonderful.

Sansa had a tight grip on Jon's hair with both hands, pulling him close to her, as if she were afraid he would stop. Her breath came rapidly as she tossed her head feverishly from side to side, eyes shut tight and back arched off the bed.

"Oh gods! Oh gods! Oh gods"! She chanted like a mantra as her heels pressed into Jon's back and she began wantonly rubbing herself against his mouth. She knew what she must look like, how she was behaving, but Sansa couldn't find a shred within herself that cared. This felt too good - to have his mouth on her - his glorious warm mouth and devilishly cleaver tongue.

Something was building rapidly within her. Something she both longed for and feared in equal measure. Her body felt tight like the skin of a drum - a drum that Jon was gathering a relentless beat upon until she felt the crescendo of his rhythm nearing.

"Ahh...ohhh...Jon! Oh gods Jon"! Sansa called out into her room as the skin of the drum broke and she shattered into her pleasure.

_That was.....that was....oh gods!....I want more._

Sansa felt a shift within herself instantly. It was something akin to when she changes into her wolf form....but different. Her body retained its human shape but her instincts and emotions felt primal and relentless. There was no return now.

In a move that was swifter than even Sansa thought herself capable of, she sat up and grabbed Jon by his tunic. She began kissing him as if this was her last chance to do so, tasting her own nectar on his tongue and lips. She yanked him atop of her as they shifted back and lay down. Jon returned her kiss, matching her hungry movements, one hand fisting her hair while the other found her breast. Sansa arched into his touch, her head pressing back into the furs exposing the unblemished opal skin of her neck. Jon let out a feral sound and swiped his tongue along her throat before latching onto her neck with his teeth. Sansa was sure he would leave marks but she couldn't bring herself to care. The pain felt good - it shot delicious tingles all over her body.

She reached between their bodies to unlace his breeches and find his hardened length. Jon hissed and bucked into her touch when Sansa wrapped her delicate hand around him. She gave Jon a few strokes before using her other hand to reach the hem if her night shift and tug it upwards.

Jon stilled and rose up on his arms to look down upon her once he realised what Sansa intended to do. He didn't need to voice his question, his features pulled into a pained query.

"I want you Jon" Sansa said with conviction "now". Jon's eyes flickered with burning need. Sansa finished bunching up her shift and aligned Jon to her. With one quick thrust Sansa was a maiden no more. They both hissed in unison as he sheathed himself within her.

_Oh Gods!_

It wasn't quite how Sansa had imagined it - losing her Maidenhead. She had imagined gentle strokes and soft kisses. She found that the experience wasn't lacking anything by any extent though.

Sansa thought there would be more pain than there was. Jon had stopped to ask if she was alright and she could see the great amount of effort it took him to do so. She only nodded and bucked her hips up to meet his, urging him on. It scared her a little how she wanted him hard and fast and frantic.

The bed creaked loud and rhythmically as their flesh slapped together.

Jon panted and snarled against Sansa's ear as she clawed at the leather of his tunic at his shoulders. "Fuck Sansa! Uuh Gods! You feel so fucking good!... I knew you were my mate..... you HAVE to be..." Jon's voice didn't sound like his own. "You were made for me... all mine... fuck!...Sansa, don't fight this.... oh Gods!.....you are my mate...mine...fuuck"!

Jon spilled with cacophony of grunts and curses. His whole body tensed as she felt him pulse his seed deep inside her. She cannot say that she did not enjoy the feel of it - she began purring and nipping at his lower lip as his breath still came out in pants, his eyes closed in rapture.

*******

They joined together again that night after their first time. Their second time no less frantic and fevered.

It had started slow, when Jon requested to see her - all of her - everything she was under her shift. He told her she was beautiful - the most beautiful woman in The North and that she was his. He began lavishing her body with gentle kisses all over.

Sansa found his attentions addictive yet maddening. She wanted to hear more of his words of adoration and yet quieten him with her own lips at the same time. Their coupling ended with Sansa on all fours, Jon behind, thrusting as he leant over her, teeth holding onto her alabaster skin, his growls making him sound more beast than man.

After it was over Sansa felt more satisfied than she thought she had ever felt. She was covered in sweat and boneless as Jon peppered all the marks he inflicted on her with gentle licks and kisses that were laden with apologies and promises not to mar her beautiful skin again. If Sansa had the energy to move or speak, she would have told him that she liked the marks he left on her. Instead she just lay there, pinned to the mattress by his comforting weight, catching her breath as a deep slumber claimed her.

********

The dawn brought her doubts back to her, although diminished as they were, they still lived. Sansa could not bring herself to regret what had occurred under the cover of night but the morning light threw a harsh reality upon their situation.

Jon had left her bed before the first rays of sun began peeking over the horizon. He'd kissed her and held her tight, promising that they'd find a way. That something that felt so right could not possibly be sin.

Sansa had believed him when she heard his words but they'd muddied in her head as the sun rose.

She was still in a stupor as she sat at her dressing table, slowly brushing her hair, staring off into the middle distance and feeling gloriously sore between her legs. Sansa was in such a trance, lost in her own private replay of the night's activities that she hadn't even noticed Gloria had arrived to help her bathe and dress.

"Oh! Lady Sansa! What's this"? The maid enquired with a tiny shriek as she lightly skimmed her finger over the pretty pattern of red marks that danced across Sansa's neck and shoulder.

Sansa flinched away from her hand, but not due to any pain, more from the feeling that what Jon had left on her skin was for her, as if Gloria's touch would interfere with what had occurred between them.

"It's.....it's nothing.....I....I was playing with little Rickon....and....he has developed a terrible habit of pinching and biting....I was trying to help Mother rid him of it, but it did not work". Sansa could not lift her gaze from the polished wood of her dressing table as the flimsy lies tumbled from her lips.

An inner voice screamed at her, wanting to spring to life and be heard...

_IT WAS JON! JON CLAIMED ME....I AM HIS AND HE IS MINE!_

Sansa's cheeks flamed as she finally lifted her eyes to look at the reflection of Gloria stood behind her. Her friend pausing to scan Sansa's features for her falsities.

_She knows.....she knows I'm lying._

With a small nod Gloria took the hairbrush from Sansa's hand and began finishing the task that her Lady had started.

"I suppose you shall want to wear your burgundy dress today then my Lady? The one with the high neck"? She asked, her eyes following the drag of the brush.

"Yes please" was all Sansa could manage in response. That too was a lie - Sansa wanted to parade the marks that Jon had branded her with for all to see but that couldn't be, she realised with a heaviness in her chest.

Sansa could still smell Jon on her throughout the day, despite her bath. There was a great comfort in his scent as well as frustration.

She found herself sat at her window for a good portion of the morning, watching the courtyard below. An involuntary whine released itself from her throat whenever she saw him. Her heart stuttering and her cunny throbbing whenever he would look up to find her staring and licking her lips.

It was mid-afternoon when he came to her chamber, unable to keep away any longer.

He'd claimed her roughly at the door, holding her weight and bouncing her up and down on his cock against the wood. Neither one of them caring that their movements caused a suspiciously rhythmic rattle on the doorframe or that their cries and grunts were unmistakable.

*********

It was five days of stolen moments and nights filled with knowing each others bodies before things started to get more complicated.

"Something's changing" Gloria said one morning as she dabbed some lavender oil on Sansa's neck and pointedly ignored the fresh marks on her skin. The maid hadn't mentioned the blemishes since the first day she noticed them but Sansa knew she saw them.... knew the cogs in her head must be working on churning out possibilities of how they got there and how new ones kept appearing.

"Oh"? Sansa finally replied "what do you mean 'changing'"?

"Well both Enid and Grace have mentioned how their heat has changed....and I've noticed too".

Sansa gulped. "Changed how"?

Gloria thought for a while before answering "....lessened I suppose".

Sansa considered this - her own symptoms certainly felt softened but the main one - the need she felt for Jon had only increased.

"I think it means he's found his mate" Gloria broke through Sansa's thoughts as she felt the return of a tension that had not seated itself within her for a few days.

"Oh"? Was all that would leave her lips.

Gloria studied her friend once more "yes.... I think....I think they're keeping it secret for some reason".

"Why.....why would they do that"? Sansa stammered.

".....Perhaps their match is.....complicated"? Gloria offered while her eyes watched the colour drain from Sansa's face.

"....perhaps..." She replied in a small voice before quickly recovering "thank you Gloria" she dismissed her maid " that will be all today, I'm feeling a little unwell and would like some quiet time to rest and read". Sansa smoothed her skirts out to put finality into her words.

*******

"We have to do something Jon" Sansa sighed past his ear as he had his face buried in her hair, his hand in her smallclothes.

"I am doing something" he whispered wickedly "something I enjoying doing far too much".

It was late afternoon and he'd sought her out in her chambers, needing to sate his hunger for her before sating his hunger for food.

"No"! She huffed, pushing at his chest lightly. "Gloria suspects something....the women are coming off of their heat"!

"They are"? Jon raised up on his arms with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yes....haven't you noticed"?

"...no....not really...I can only really sense you about the castle...and your scent has only become more heady and appealing....not less".

Sansa didn't respond. Jon sighed.

"The other men will start noticing" Jon said almost to himself.

"And asking questions" Sansa supplied. Jon rolled off of her and onto his back, staring at her bed canopy and scratching his beard in thought.

"We could leave". Jon whispered.

"What?! Abandon the pack"? Sansa turned to face him, eyes wide.

"Another Alpha would present in my absence...maybe Robb..." he shrugged. "We could go somewhere far from here, where no one would know us... we could be together". Jon turned on his side to mirror Sansa, his hand found her hip.

"You would do that?....leave home? Leave our family"? Sansa asked, her brow furrowed.

"Yes.... to be with you" Jon said with sure words. "Would...would you do that"? He held his breath and studied her face, his grip on her tightening just a fraction.

_Yes...I would._

Sansa nodded "yes....I couldn't bare to be parted from you Jon". Their breath hitched in unison.

Jon brought a tender warm hand to cup her cheek as he leant forward to touch his brow with hers "we'll never be parted Sansa.... I promise you". Jon sealed his words with a series of gentle kisses that soon turned to passionate ones.

Their kisses turned to licks and nips, their licks and nips melted into gropes and caresses, all wrapped within moans and sighs that spoke of pleasure and emotion.

When Jon entered her slick and slow, she nearly wept with the intensity of her adoration for him. They need not say the words, they were said with every touch.

She watched him as he moved above her and inside her, eyes only for him.

_Mine._

She did not notice her chamber door open, she did not notice the shriek, she did not notice the intruders stride forwards and lift something above them - until it was too late.

Jon had been struck about the head from behind, his pained grunt left his body before it collapsed upon her. Lady Catelyn stood above them both with a silver candlestick raised in her trembling hand. Her eyes filled with rage. Gloria was at the doorway, frozen in shock, both hands clasped to her open mouth.

********

"Jon is well with his rights to banish you from the pack Catelyn" Ned said sternly at his wife whose mouth was left agape.

"Is that all you have to say Ned?!... I find your bastard rutting atop of OUR daughter and that's your first thought"?! She shrieked, gesticulating wildly with her hands.

Lady Catelyn had dragged Sansa and Jon to Ned's study where they all sat awaiting his decision in what was to be done. Jon winced in his chair, not just from the gash at the back of his head (the blow having knocked him unconscious for a few minutes) but Catelyn's words also.

Sansa sat next to him, clutching at his hand with wild eyes darting between the other people in the room.

Ned sighed "Jon is the Alpha.....you cannot strike the Alpha Catelyn".

Sansa's mother looked incredulous at her husband's reaction.

"Jon" Ned turned "do you wish to punish my wife for her actions"? Jon shook his head and winced again.

Ned nodded "and I take it you have found your mate"? He inclined his head to Sansa.

"Ned! Surely you can't mean -" Catelyn started. Ned cut through her words with one raised hand.

"I'm sorry Father" Sansa heard herself say, she squeezed Jon's hand "Jon and I.....we'll leave...we won't bring dishonour upon the pack" Ned raised his hand once more, this time to silence his daughter.

"No one will be leaving the pack" he confirmed to the room. Catelyn snorted and glared at Jon. "No one" Ned reiterated, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're sure that you are meant for each other"? He asked the frightened looking couple.

They both nodded, causing Jon to wince once more. Ned noticed their hands grasping into one another and smiled into himself.

"Do you remember how we were when we found each other Cat"? He turned his softened eyes to his wife, her own gaze still spitting with fire.

"Yes! What of it"?! She snapped "surely you cannot mean to allow this?..... this disgusting sin"?! She glared at Jon and Sansa's intwined hands.

Ned sighed once more. "It is not sin Cat" he breathed. All three turned to look at him unbelieving at his words.

Ned cleared his throat "I must begin with an apology.....I have been keeping something from you all".

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cluedo anyone? Lady Catelyn Stark, in the bedchambers, with a candlestick?? Lol
> 
> I really really hope this last chapter lived up to people's expectations! As o said I'm not 100% happy with it but was just getting frustrated!!!


End file.
